thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Eleanor Rayle
Eleanor Rayle is a female tribute from District 6. She is a part of the Rayle tribute family, a family created by The Targaryen of District 4 as part of a collaboration with ClovelyMarvelous. Extra Information Family: *Marcia Cayron (ancestor) *Earlin Rayle (father) *Kariza Rayle (nee Chaunce) (mother) *Marta Rayle (grandmother) *Breyvn Rayle (grandfather, deceased) *Sophia Rayle (sister, deceased) *Victor Rayle (brother) *Reyna Rayle (sister) *Larisa Rayle (sister) *Dalton Rayle (brother) *Twila Rayle (sister) *Waven Rayle (brother) *Denver Rayle (brother) *Jacques Devereux (nephew) *Isabella Devereux (niece) *Samaine Chaunce (aunt) *Anya Rayle (aunt) *Stacia Rayle (aunt) *Clement Rayle (uncle) *Grace Rayle (cousin) *Decaria Chaunce (cousin) *Anne Rayle (cousin) *Carringdon Rayle (cousin) *Dakota Rayle (second cousin) Home: 'District 6 '''Occupation(s) before Games: '''Former student '''Usual affiliation: '''The Rayle family, Eros Wright '''Usual alliance: '''Either with other Rayles, with Eros if they're in the same Games together or she'll be on her own '''Love Interest(s): '''Eros Wright Backstory Eleanor is the third child of Earlin and Kariza Rayle (nee Chaunce), after (the now late) Sophia (her death is explained in Denver's backstory) and Victor. Earlin and Kariza were the next in line to run the Rayle car and airship production business, after Marta, who was currently in charge. The business made the Rayles wealthy. The Rayles competed with the District 3 based Wright family to be at the top of the transportation industry, causing a rivalry. However, this rivalry developed into a blood feud over time. The violence that occurred caused the Wrights to move from their original location in District 6 to District 3. Eleanor's infanthood proved quite an ordeal. To add onto the ordeal that was (and still is) the war between the Rayles and the Wrights, Eleanor was born the first severely ill Rayle. Sophia and Victor were both healthy. Kariza and Earlin hoped that this illness, the symptoms of which included blackouts, collapses and random nosebleeds, was not permanent. Sadly, this wasn't the case. Eleanor was to carry the illness for the rest of her life. Luckily for Eleanor, one of the Rayle servants was also the family nurse, who offered to become a full time nurse to Eleanor. Earlin and Kariza accepted the offer. The Nurse would eventually become one of Eleanor's confidantes. Despite the illness, Eleanor grew up to be a very strong minded girl. When she was not in school, she enjoyed reading and painting, both of which were her distractions from the feud between the Rayles and the Wrights, which she found petty and stupid. One day, when she was around 11/12, there was an argument that took place in the Rayle mansion. The instigators of the argument were Victor and Earlin. What the argument was over was unknown, but it can be presumed that it had something to do with the Wrights. Eleanor, having had enough of the arguments, decided to sneak out. It was too dangerous for Eleanor to do this but she didn't care. She needed a moment of peace for herself. Because she wasn't focusing on where she was going, she ended up taking a freight train heading to District 3. On the freight train, she had a blackout. When she opened her eyes, reality kicked in when she realised where she was. One quick look at a familiar coat of arms and she immediately identified where she was. ''The Wright mansion. "What am I doing here?" Eleanor asked herself. That's when a young boy, who definitely had the features of a Wright and looked about the same age as Eleanor, entered the room. The fact that he looked like a Wright made Eleanor somewhat wary. "It's okay. My parents are out of the district and all of my siblings are out of the house. It's just me and you." Eleanor listened to the boy as he explained how he found her and how she ended up at the mansion. She found out that this boy had taken care of her while she was unconscious. "Sorry for the questions but...who are you?" "Eros. Eros Wright." "I guess it's nice to meet you, Eros. You seem friendly for someone who comes from the rival family of my family." "So you're a Rayle?" "Yes. I'm Eleanor Rayle." She expected Eros to have a similar reaction to her (when he confirmed that he was a Wright) when she confirmed that she was a Rayle. However, Eros remained calm and then said what was probably the most reassuring words to her at that moment. "I don't agree with our families fighting." As the two bonded over their dislike for their families fighting, Eleanor realised that time was passing quickly and that she needed to get home soon. She only wanted a moment of peace. What she got instead was hours of peace. "I know somebody who can take you home by airship." Eros took Eleanor to the man, who would take her home safely. She thanked Eros for everything he had done for her. When she returned home, she returned home a little happier. She managed to keep in touch with Eros by writing letters to him. The airships were able to send letters back and forth. When Decaria wasn't visiting the Rayles and when she couldn't send letters to Dalton, who was living in the Capitol as a thief after being "exiled", she confided in her nurse. Over the course of time, the two slowly fell in love and met up with each other annually. The locations in which they met up were normally secretive locations. However, their latest annual meet up would be different because they didn't know that they had company: in the form of Denver and Victor Rayle. The Rayle brothers, overprotective of their sister, were plotting how to break up the relationship, believing that it could potentially kill Eleanor if she was to be with Eros. And their plan (see Denver's backstory) had the potential to do so. Personality Because of her illness, Eleanor is physically weak. She is prone to spontaneous nosebleeds, collapses and blackouts. However, she doesn't let this get to her. What she lacks in physical strength, she makes up for in her wits and sassiness. It's normally argued that Eleanor is the sassiest Rayle, but others say that it's Reyna who is the sassiest and not Eleanor. She loves her family, but she doesn't agree with the feud between her family and the Wrights. This is clearly shown in her relationship with Eros. Strengths and weaknesses 'Strengths: '''Intelligence, navigation skills, archery, plant knowledge '''Weaknesses: '''Physically weak, swimming, low stamina, safety/wellbeing of Eros, illness Strategies, reactions and outfits '''Reaped or Volunteered: '''Volunteered '''Reaping Reactions: ' *If she is with only other Rayles in the Games/if she is with other Rayles and Eros in the Games: Eleanor will most likely be distraught at first, as she will have volunteered due to Denver volunteering. However, as she gets onto the stage, she will turn slightly angry at Denver for volunteering, not realising that it's part of a plan to take down the relationship between her and Eros. *If she is with only Eros in the Games: As she won't know that Eros is in the Games, unless his reaping is shown before the District 6 reaping, she will not be distraught. She will be silent and will just make her way up to the stage quietly, but she won't be intimidated or frightened. She'll just be normal. '''Please note that this scenario is very unlikely to happen. Reaping Outfit: 'Eleanor will wear a black beanie hat, allowing for her blonde hair to flow, a black trench coat, leggings and ankle boots. Underneath her trench coat is a pink sweater with black sequins on the shoulders. She will also wear her token of a bracelet with jewels that Eros gave to her. '''Training Strategies (Grouped): ' *If she is with only other Rayles in the Games: Eleanor will stay with them and will ally with them. However, she will go on the archery station to practice archery, as it's something she can practice without having the possibility of collapsing or blacking out again (thus this is why the bow and arrows is her weapon). *If she is with only Eros in the Games: She will stay by Eros no matter what and observe other tributes and their strengths/weaknesses. '''Please note that this scenario is very unlikely to happen. *If she is with other Rayles and Eros in the Games: She will be allied with Eros. However, she doesn't know that Victor and Denver will form a duo alliance and form ways to try and separate the pair, before using murder as a last resort. At training, she'll leave her family and Eros to their own devices as they'd probably want to train on other stations and train by herself on the archery station. She will make sure that Eros is away from her family, though. Training Strategy (Individual): *Eleanor wants to impress the Gamemakers, but to an extent. She won't be a show off. She will use the bow and arrows and attempt to get a bullseye in three different targets of varying angles and levels. '''Interview Strategy: '''Eleanor will be alert because of her illness, so she'll try and make herself feel relaxed and content in order to prevent her illness from striking. She'll act friendly towards the Capitol audience so she can get them to like her and even gain fans so she can get sponsors. She won't act fake friendly, she'll act genuinely friendly. She won't talk about Eros directly, but she'll Song Inspiration Inspiration Eleanor was inspired by Juliet from Romeo and Juliet. Family Marcia Cayron Lunaii 2.png|Marcia † Marta rayle.png|Marta Breyvn rayle.png|Breyvn † Earlin rayle.png|Earlin Kariza rayle.png|Kariza Samaine chaunce.png|Samaine Sophia rayle.png|Sophia † Victor rayle.png|Victor Reyna rayle.png|Reyna Larisa rayle.png|Larisa Dalton rayle.png|Dalton Twila rayle.png|Twila Waven rayle.png|Waven Denver rayle.png|Denver Jacques devereux.png|Jacques Isabella devereux.png|Isabella Anya rayle.png|Anya Stacia rayle.png|Stacia Clement rayle.png|Clement Grace rayle.png|Grace Decaria chaunce.png|Decaria Anne rayle.png|Anne Carringdon rayle.png|Carringdon Dakota rayle.png|Dakota Notable relationships '''Dalton: '''Dalton is someone who Eleanor is close to. When trying to keep her relationship with Eros a secret, she confided in Dalton for his honesty and support via letters (as Dalton is situated in The Capitol). '''Decaria: '''Decaria is another person who Eleanor confides in. Since Decaria is only a district away, Eleanor normally takes the freight train to District 7 to visit her, despite her previous experience with freight trains. '''Nurse: '''Eleanor's nurse is pretty much Eleanor's main confidant, as well as, well, her nurse. When she can't send messages to Dalton or when she can't visit Decaria/Decaria can't visit her, she'll confide in the Nurse about her relationship with Eros. In return, the Nurse thinks of her as a daughter figure, even though Eleanor comes from the family she works for. Fate TBA after retirement. Gallery Trivia *As there has been several portrayals of Romeo and Juliet and there was no definite portrayal of Juliet in mind that could serve as the inspiration, a picture has not been included in the Inspiration section. *Eleanor is the only Rayle to have visited/been in the Wright mansion (but in Eleanor's case, this was unknown to her until she recovered from her blackout). See Also Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:District 6 Category:ClovelyMarvelous's Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:Tributes Category:Characters